


Venom & Eddie Brock Collection

by IGZ



Series: Fandom Collections [8]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, So Much Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGZ/pseuds/IGZ
Summary: Just as the title says. Requests will not be accepted!
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader, Venom Symbiote (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Fandom Collections [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164863
Kudos: 5





	Venom & Eddie Brock Collection

  * It took some time for Eddie and Venom to get use to each other's habits, there were complaints here and there, but they eventually made it work. It was like a finished puzzle! Except some pieces that're connected were ripped off and destroyed to make it look like it was meant to be there, even though it clearly wasn't because it's obviously wrong.



  * Anyway



  * Catching bad guys, eating bad guys, call them out to the news for their ugly acts was a routine. Get some juicy info about the bad guy, and then follow them into their lair before Venom eats all their brains. Then looting some money from them before reporting it to the police.



  * Everyone knows about this mysterious beastly figure that always lurks in the shadows. It has a huge terrifying grin with lots of fangs and pale white eyes. Its skin as black as the night and has a long tongue and is extremely dangerous, proceed with caution! A demon, a beast, a monster! One that eats drug dealers and thieves, but it never mentioned killing innocent people. Venom was quite infamous.



  * You almost refused to believe it. If it wasn't for the blurred beheaded bodies they showed on the news and on the newspaper, you had to swallow that truth down to your uneasy stomach. As long as you're not one of those who works for dirty money, you'll be fine.



  * You either met Eddie first or you met Venom first. If you met Eddie first, the sight of him talking to somebody who wasn't there would probably weird you out. And when asked he would bluff his way out of there, or fail miserably and ends up embarrassing himself. If you met Venom first, you would definitely be creeped out by this tall hulking mass of dark monstrousity. Venom's aware of the effect he has on the others so he's not too bothered by it. He might mess with you a bit though, he thinks it's hilarious.



  * Or maybe you met them in other circumstances. Did you saved and helped them, especially Venom? He'll be surprised and amused, but grateful nonetheless. Same goes to Eddie, and he might take you out to eat with him as thanks. Are you a hero? A vigilante? Okay cool, but Venom will get annoyed at you scolding him about eating people alive. They'll be dumbfounded yet excited to know if you were a mutant, that means you won't freak out once you knew about his bond with the symbiote.



  * If you met Eddie first, he's very careful when it comes to friendships. He doesn't want you to run away because he's a monster after all. If you met Venom first, and didn't report him and calmed down after that, it'll make things a lot more easier for Eddie. If you're completely fine with it, then they would like to be friends with you, no worries.



  * He doesn't have many friends, which was good because he doesn't want to explain why his earpiece looks oily and fluid. He's friends with Dan and Annie, but he didn't tell them that Venom lived. Apparently that backfired when they both heard the news about Venom and got angry at him, much to Eddie's embarrassment. So you knowing about Venom, he would appear occasionally whenever you hang out with Eddie, and Eddie would sometimes tell you what's he talking about his symbiote.



  * They would crash by your place if they're too injured to go further anymore. You didn't mind and let them stay in your home for the night. Sometimes would invite you to his apartment, whatever it is, you could be helping with his reports. Sometimes Eddie would invite you to his apartment, whatever it is, you could be helping him with his reports or workout with him or just hang out with him and tell each other your days.



  * His realisation when it comes to liking you more than just a friend would be a lot slower if Venom wasn't involved. He's like that schoolgirl who always admire her crush from far away with a dopey smile + a little devil encouraging her infatuation. Since he's bonded to an alien, he'll be hesitant. He's worried that you'll think of him differently because of Venom.



  * For Venom, if you genuinely like him and his host, and care about them, he will have great interest in you. He's eager to reciprocate that likeness... by making you his. Venom's a pretty simple symbiote, if he likes you-- he likes you. Venom will tell Eddie how he thinks of you, and sometimes bug him to go see you again. If Eddie denies, then he'll take over his body and visit you anyway.



  * Eddie's smile and laughter would be a lot happier, and Venom will come out more. Venom will encourage Eddie to touch you more so Venom could wrap his slimy tendrils around you, your body covered with some of his scent. Venom will have his turn to hang out with you, which means you'll be seeing his full body instead of just his floating head.



  * Eddie will be suggestive from time to time, but it mostly comes off as him bluffing and being playful. On the other hand, Venom will flat out tell you that he wants you and being a cheeky shit. It doesn't help Eddie when Venom started to tell him his fantasies of you, making the reporter guilty and nervous the next time he meets you.



  * They will stalk you, in a good way! They wanted to make sure you're not in trouble and that you return home safely. You may be bothered by it, and told them to quit it. They did, but only if you let them be there beside you!



  * Venom will lick you. He wants to know how sweet and delicious you taste. He won't bite your head off so you don't have to worry, but you should probably wipe the drool off your face. Whether you like it or not, he will lick you. He'll trail the tip of his tongue close to your lips and nip at your shoulder teasingly, tell you he wants you but won't kiss you. Venom doesn't want to make you uncomfortable or scared of him, says the alien who keeps licking at you almost everytime he meets you.



  * Venom's so very touchy that you can sense it from a mile away. Touch your hair, nuzzle his face into your shoulder, pulling you into a bear hug and he's not ashamed of it. He takes every chances to be as close to you as possible, and if you don't like it, he'll stay away. The least he could do was coil a tendril around your wrist.



  * Eddie and Venom would be upset if you're not interested in them, but they're persistent. They'll keep trying to convince you that you want them too, with careful words and hesitant touches, before realising that it's no point when you didn't show any interest in them at all. It would take time before it's back to being platonic buddies again, without any tongue action.



  * Venom's sensitive with senses. Which means he'll be able to tell when you're sad, when you're mad, and when you're... excited. Once he figures out that it was because of him that you're excited, boundaries are out of the question! He still has some manners, so he won't go too far. But will use it against you to coax out how you really feel about him and Eddie.



  * They'll be very happy if you like them too, and they won't hesitate to kiss you, with your permission of course. Eddie's kiss would be sweet and caring. Venom's kiss would be just him tasting you as much as he can before you needed air to breathe. Now that they know you like them, _prepare for a lot canoodling!_




End file.
